


When I first saw you

by zinpan38



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Confident Alec, F/M, Fluff, Good bro Clary and Jace, M/M, shy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinpan38/pseuds/zinpan38
Summary: First meeting of shy but flamboyantly dressed Magnus and openly gay and confident Alec. :-|





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. (OnceagainIdidnotcheck)  
> Enjoy:-|

"Magnus!" 

"What is it Biscuit? What got you so flustered?" Magnus asked while doing a last check on his eyeliner and hair. 'Yup all perfect.' Magnus grinned to himself in the mirror satisfied. 

"Mags you got to help me do my makeup! Please?" Clary begged desperately, green eyes staring innocently and lips pouting. 

"I'm certain that you always do your own makeup, so why do you need my help now?" Magnus asked perplexed by the demand. 

"Well.... There's a party...that I'm attending later tonight at 8... So.." Clary clears her throat and looked away with a sudden interest in fiddling with her bracelet. Magnus instantly understood the situation and narrows his eyes at Clary while a smirk plays at his lips. 

"Clary..." Magnus folds his arms across his chest, waiting. Clary hesitantly glance up at Magnus from her bracelet, eyes pleading, but knowing that Magnus would not give in. With no way to escape, she sighed heavily.

"Alright alright fine. I've got a date with Jace. He invited me to the party." Clary admitted, cheeks flushing pink and looking away from Magnus' inquisitive stare.

"Why didn't you te- wait Jace as in Jace Wayland? That womanising blondie?" Magnus questioned.

"Yes...Jace Wayland." Clary answered slowly, knowing where this is going. She knew Magnus was not fond of Jace because he changes girls as fast as changing clothes and each time ending up with a different girl. Noticing that Magnus was opening his mouth to start his rant about 'that blondie' again, Clary cuts in.

"Magnus, it is just a date, we are not officially dating yet. He just asked me out so that we can know each other better." Leaving Magnus' mouth parted halfway. He gave Clary a pointed glare and close his mouth, muttering something under his breath that she can't make out. 

"I promise I will be careful. I know you are worried for me, but I know how to deal with it. If he tries anything funny, I will handle it." Clary reassured Magnus again. Magnus eyes softened and sighed, surrendering.

"I'm not worried that you will get hurt because I know you will definitely beat his ass with you having a black belt in karate. I'm more worried about you having your feelings trampled by that blondie who don't give a shit about breaking someone's heart. If he breaks your heart, I will most certainly go and drag his sorry ass to hell." Magnus said while holding Clary's small hand gently. Clary gave Magnus a shy smile and rubs his knuckles lightly, a gesture which is familiar between them. 

"I will be fine Mags, don't worry." Magnus returns a defeated smile.

"Now do you want me to do your makeup or not? And want me to come with you?" Magnus huffed out.

"YES AND YES PLEASE!" Clary exclaimed, beaming brightly at his words knowing Magnus' dislikes for parties. She jumped onto Magnus, giving him a failing bear hug since she's tiny.

"You are the best Mags! And you are already dressed to impress!" Clary laughed.

"Well excuse you, I dressed the way I like to impress myself, knowing how fabulous I am. I ,Magnus Bane, DO NOT dress to impress others." Magnus gasped loudly, fakes a hurt face and placing his bejeweled fingers exaggeratingly on his chest. 

"Ohh Magnus, hahah." Clary snickered, shaking her head at his cute antic. 

"Now come here, or we are going to be late." Magnus stated after glancing at the clock, reading 5.46pm. Without a word, Clary followed Magnus into her room while bouncing excitedly behind.

*

8.17pm, the time on Jace's phone reads. 'Where is she..." Jace nervously hovered near the front door while the party was happening in the living room. Eyebrows furrowed worryingly, he took a sip of the cocktail in his hand while waiting. 

"Jace. Can you please stop pacing near the front door? You are being a sore eye." Alec sighed exasperated.

"She's late! What if she decided not to come in the last minute? Oh man..." Jace wiped his face with his free hand and down the rest of his drink. 

"Woah, the Jace I know who is never worried about a girl not appearing was actually worried? Where is Jace and what have you done to my brother?" Alec incredulously exclaimed, not believing that Jace is so hung up on a girl. 'I definitely must see the girl that got him so smitten.' Alec thought to himself smirking. Jace flipped him off without looking which earned him a laugh. 

Right on cue the doorbell rang. Jace placed his empty glass carelessly and all but ran to get the door. Alec followed lazily but intrigued at the same time to see the person that turned Jace into a lovesick puppy. 

Through the opened door, he saw a head of fiery red hair. The girl is short and petite and has a sweet looking face. 'Now that I saw her, I get why Jace is so smitten now. She's quite hot in fact, not that I'm interested.' Alec thought with a shrug. 

Just as he was about to make a snarky remark, words died on his tongue in a second. He just noticed that there's another person with the redhead who was hidden by the wall beside the door. His mouth goes dry and he swallowed thickly, his breath hitched. Everything around him blurred and fades away into patches of colours. Noises became muffled as his sight zeros in at the man standing behind the redhead and the man stares back at him with a startling unique, gold-green eyes. 

The man is obviously of Asian descent with smooth tanned caramel skin, he's tall but not taller then Alec (not many people are taller than Alec). Dark hair spiked up in an artful mess, with the tips dyed magenta, some brushing lightly against his forehead. His cat-like eyes are rimmed with dark kohl and winged eyeliner on point (yes he knows about makeup thanks to Izzy) accentuating them beautifully. Glitters are dusted across his lids and cheeks as well, shimmering as they catch the light. Silver ear cuff on his ear and his small pink lips are shiny with lipgloss.

Damn... His body is from another world. Midnight blue blazer with black swirls patterns wrapped his body snugly, showcasing his muscled arms. Black silk button-up beneath the blazer is in fact mostly unbuttoned, just stop shy above his navel. Layers of gold necklaces cascading down from his neck, laying comfortably on his muscular chest and taut abdominal muscles (hot damn). Assorted rings adorned his long fingers accompanied by black painted nails.

Oh and his ass is god sent! The tight black leather pants perfectly captured the shape of his perky butt and down his beautifully sculpted legs. To finish off the look, black leather combat boots with studs covered his feet. 'Oh my god, this man is practically the god's best creation and he is goddamn stunning!' Alec felt like his brain is short-circuited with his mouth slacked open slightly. 

The man seems to be affected by Alec as well seeing that his eyes had widen considerbly and his pretty mouth parted as well as he takes Alec in, eyes trailing down his body. Alec was glad that he's not the only one affected. 

"Alec!" Jace shouted, taking Alec out of the spell and the man's as well. The man tear his eyes away from Alec's and gaze down the floor, adam apple bobbing and a blush hanging high on his cheeks, spreading up to his ears. 'How endearing~' Alec was sure that his own cheeks are pink as well. 

"What?" Alec replies, word coming out more airily than he wanted. A knowing smirk appears on Jace's face as he glance from the man and to him. Alec glared at him for good measure.

"As I was saying, this is Clary and her friend Magnus." Jace gestured to both of them. 'Magnus... Even his name is beautiful, suits him damn well.' 

"Hi! Nice to meet you Alec!" The small gi- Clary answered in lieu whilst holding out her hand. 

"Hi Clary nice to meet you too." Alec parroted and took her hand for a handshake but all the while, his eyes not leaving Magnus. He saw Clary nudged Magnus forward. Magnus glared at her and glance up to look at Alec but looks back down immediately. 

"H-hi, nice to meet you Alexander." Magnus said softly. Alec heart pounded and his breath hitched once more at the mention of his full name. Magnus heard his breath hitched and looked up at Alec with a snap, eyes widening as he realised what he said.

"I-I'm sorry, tha-that was a slip of the tongue, I didn't mean to call you Alexander." Magnus hastily stammered, panic evident in his eyes. 

"No no it's fine, it's fine Magnus. You can call me that. I like it when you says my name." Alec grinned at Magnus widely, eyes crinkling slightly at the edges.

"Ohh...okay Alexander." Magnus said giving a small smile bashfully and timidly, ducking his head down in order to hide his burning red face and hand rubbing his nape. Clary and Jace who were witnessing the scene unfolding before them, shared a knowing look and smirked wickedly at both of them.

"Well I guess I will take care of Clary, giving her a tour around the house while you, my dear brother, can show Magnus around as well." Jace announced smugly, breaking the moment. With that he winked at Alec and stepped away for Clary to pass.

"I will see you later Mags!" Clary covered her mouth to block her giggles but failing. She smiles at Magnus and mouthed 'go get him' before turning towards Jace. 

After both of them left, awkward silence settles in.

"So..drinks?" Alec piped up first, to ease the tension. Magnus looks up from beneath his lashes (which is freaking adorable) at Alec, and noticed the way Alec licked his lips as both of them looked into each others' eyes.

"I would love to." Magnus smiles gently, eyes lit up, blushes' still highlighting his cheeks. 

"Okay. After you." Alec said breathier than before while giving a lopsided smile and gestured into the house.

"Alright." And Magnus move through the door while brushing against Alec's shoulder. The contact sent an electric spark between the both of them through their bodies and they looked at each other again. After a beat or two, Alec tentatively placedd his hand on the small of Magnus' back to lead him into the house. He felt Magnus shivered slightly but had no protest against it. It is clear to the both of them that they have felt something for each other despite being their first meeting. 

'This is going to be great.' Alec's brain supplies. He's sure that he has a dopey smile on his face right now with Magnus beside him. Little did he know, Magnus was thinking about the same thing with a similar smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> (They are gonna have a great future ahead! *squeals*) :-|


End file.
